The School Playboy
by Yomitoru
Summary: Sasuke is the biggest playboy in all of Konoha who seduces almost every girl and woman that crosses his path. What happens when he sets his sights on Hinata? Requested by an anonymous user, slight NaruHina SasuHina; Lemon.


**A/N: **Wow ... I'm speechless. I actually blushed while writing this. It's been a while since I've written a lemon. This story was requested by an anonymous user, Just so you know I'm not taking requests now. I'm too busy right now.

* * *

**The School Playboy**

**A _Lemon_ by Yomitoru**

"So then he took me to his house and we went at each other like drunken rabbits!" The green haired girl screamed.

The other two girls leaned in further, obviously interested. "So then are the rumors true then?"

"Yup, Sasuke-kun is a **_god_ **in bed!"

The other girls squealed, "Man, I wish I could do it with Sasuke-kun! He's so sexy that I just want to eat him up!"

"Wait, what about your boyfriend Hiro-kun?" One of the other girls piped up.

The first girl scoffed, "Oh please, Hiro isn't half the man Sasuke-kun is!" She crossed her arms,"When Uchiha Sasuke comes saying he wants you, you don't turn that shit down! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

The other girls burst out laughing.

From across the classroom Hinata scowled with obvious distaste. She didn't want to hear Sasuke's fangirls gush about how much a god he was in bed. Not when she heard it every night. Sasuke was known as the school's playboy, he seduced so many girls - and some teachers - that she couldn't even count. Girls would litterally open their legs just at the mention of the Uchiha.

The more she listened to the girls gossip the bigger her frown grew.

She didn't need to hear it from the girls to know that Sasuke had a whole harem of girls, she would hear it herself. Uchiha Sasuke was her neighbor, and sometimes she hated that fact. In all hours of the night she would hear Sasuke getting it on with another girl from his harem, sometimes it was more than one. The moaning would keep her up all night, but she also couldn't ignore the fact that it turned her on a little. But that's what she had a boyfriend for right?

"Oi Hinata-chan!" Hinata's thought's were interrupted by her boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto. They had been dating since eigth grade but have only gone so far as having sex every once in a while -once a month to be exact-. "Wanna get lunch? We can eat in the council room." He grinned at her with one of his fox-like smiles and she couldn't help but smile along with him. As surprising as it was Naruto was the student council president so he was a lot buisier these days and barely had time for her, but Hinata was fine with it as long as he kept his grades up. Hinata had been assigned by Kakashi to tutor him during their sophomore year because of his rediculously low grades, and ever since his grades haven't dropped!

Smiling Hinata rose from her chair, leaving all thoughts of Sasuke in the back of her head.

What she didn't expect to see Sasuke in the student council room feeling up a girl named Mika, one of the class representatives, when she walked in with Naruto. She doesn't think she could ever unsee that, the girl was straddling the Uchiha - while he was sitting at Naruto's desk - grinding her crotch onto him while his hands were hidden under her skirt.

"S-Sasuke! What the hell is this?!" Naruto screamed as a blush grew on his face from the lewd scene.

Sasuke though, looked with an impassive face like he had done nothing wrong, "Nothin', something wong?" he asked nonchalantly.

As if possible Naruto's face grew red again but from anger, "Whaddaya mean 'Nothing'?! That's my desk!" He screamed, by now the girl had climbed off of Sasuke's lap and Hinata had uncovered her violated eyes.

"And your point is?" He said as he stood up, "I can't help it if people wanna fuck me on your desk."

Grinding his fingers into fists the blond teen sent a passionate glare at Sasuke, "I'm so gonna kick your ass later." Even Hinata knew he wasn't really, last time he tried Sasuke's fanclub had stepped in and chased Naruto for seven blocks before they finally decided to get him the next day.

Unfazed the Uchiha shrugged his shoulders at his best friend and slipped his hand onto the other girl's hips before disappearing to grab the girls ass causing her to squeak. "It's not my fault that you're not giving Hinata any, then again how could you with a pea sized dick." Mika giggled at his joke.

"O-Oi my dick is plenty big! It's you who can't satisfy a chick, it's called having self control ya stupid homo." He crossed his arms and turned away from Sasuke. Hinata was already sure that wasn't true. If his thing down there was small he wouldn't have girls screaming all hours of the night - she had to admit that he did have some pretty good stamina to stay up all night -

As he began to lead the girl out the room with him he shot a seductive look at Hinata that caused her to heat up like a furnace in two places; One on her face and the other located under her skirt. When she turned back around she saw her boyfriend desperately trying to clean his desk.

After that incedent Hinata and Naruto went back to the classroom while Hinata listened to Naruto complained about how much a bastard Sasuke was.

As usual Kakashi entered the classroom 20 minutes late while he was reading his book of porno. He ungracefully threw his brief case onto his table before taking a stack full of papers out of a vanilla folder. Putting down his Icha-Icha novel down for a second he spoke, "I'm handing back last weeks test. Those who got less than an 85 five will be staying after for supplementary lessons today." The class groaned when he was finished.

As he was handing out the tests he stopped at the young Uchiha's desk. "Sasuke, see me after school."

Sasuke looked at his test and saw an 84 marked with a big red marker, the Uchiha smirked to himself. 'Everything is going exactly as planned' he thought to himself as he looked across the room at Hinata and licked his lips in a predatory fashion.

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm disappointed. Usually you have one of the highest scores in the school." Kakashi scolded Sasuke as they stood in the middle of the deserted classroom. "I'm actually surprised that someone actually failed this quiz, no one except you got lower than a 85."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He didn't have time for this shit.

Kakashi sighed again seeing as the boy wasn't going to speak, "Unfortunately I can't stay after today as the new Icha-Icha novel comes out at 4, so I brought my top student to tutor you." Kakashi turned around to face the door. "Hinata you can come in now!" A slight smirk crossed the Uchiha's face when he heard the name.

The classroom door opened and the shy Hyuga walked in, she jumped slighty when she saw the Uchiha staring at her with such intensity. "Hinata here will teach you what was on the test and you will retake it next week." He began to walk towards the door, "Have a nice weekend!" and with that the masked teacher left the room leaving Hinata and Sasuke alone.

"A-Ano Sasuke-kun maybe we shou-" Hinata started.

"Let's go to my place Hyuga." Sasuke cut her off as he began to leave, waiting for Hinata to tag along.

"R-Right." She began to run after him.

Hinata got an uneasy feeling when she arrived at Sasuke's house with him. She didn't really talk to him that much all she really knew was from what Naruto complained to her about that and he was a female proclaimed sex-god. Sasuke looked at her, soon she would be his. The Hyuga was a prize indeed and it angered him that Naruto was the one who got to her. But stealing her from Naruto would be pleasing. He could only imagine what kind of sounds she would make with that innocent mouth when he rammed his dick into her tight cunt.

Sasuke's room looked like any boy's room to Hinata, well from what she could tell from Naruto's anyway, only it was much cleaner. The girls would always talk about how cool his room was, but Hinata saw nothing special. Then again these were his fangirls she was talking about. Those bitches went nuts if you even said the word 'Sasuke'.

Hinata watched as he sat on his bed casually and signalled her to sit next to him. There was no way she was sitting on that bed, who knows how many girls he screwed there. Instead she sat on his desk and rolled the chair over to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her before pulling the chair right by his side. "Tell me, how much does the dobe complain about me?"

Hinata mentally sweat-dropped, "Uhm everyday I guess." She awkwardly giggled.

Sasuke inwardly smirked, even more reason to screw the beauty next to him.

"A-Ano ... W-We should study now." She told him as she pulled out her notebook. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

**~An Hour Later~**

An hour had passed and they had accomplished nothing. No matter how many time Hinata asked him a question he got it right with no hesitation, she was beginning to wonder why he needed someone to teach him.

She leaned over to the stoic raven haired boy - over the course of that hour Hinata had gotten over her fear and migrated on to the bed - "Sasuke-kun I don't think we need to continue. I don't know how you scored so low but maybe you made a mistake on your paper."

Sasuke smirked to himself, time to put the plan into action. "Let's play a game, _Hinata_." He said her name huskily and caused her to heat up like a furnace. "Uhm what kind of game." She murmured unsure. The girl watched as he pulled out a coin from his pocket before showing it to her. "We flip a coin, If it lands on tails you do whatever I say. If it lands on heads I do whatever you say. Simple as that." He gave her a smirk filled with mischievous intent.

Hinata shivered, Sasuke ignored her and instead flipped the coin, moving his hands he revealed that it landed on tails, what luck. "Looks like I win..."

"Ehh?!" She cried out, "Y-You didn't even give me a chance!" She jumped from the bed.

"Too bad, you have to do what I say." She sat back down, "Answer a question for me, How much do you and the dobe fuck?" His black eyes bored into hers.

Hinata squeaked in her spot, She wasn't going to answer that! And why did he have so say it so vulgar?

"I'm waiting Hyuga."

"B-But - Can I answer a different one?"

"Nope."

"B-But!"

"Either answer the question or give me a naked lap dance." Either way it was gonna happen one way or another.

"Fine!" She huffed at him "U-Uhm a-about once a month." Damn he was beginning to wonder how she able to live with such little sex. Without giving her and feedback he flipped the coin again and smirked again when it landed on tails again. Hinata was pretty sure all the gods in the world were cursing her right now. "Looks like I'm lucky. Since I won ... answer this for me, do you think I'm attractive?" he gave her a suggestive look.

She couldn't say that! Well she couldn't deny that he was extremely attractive in the least but there was no way she was saying that. "Well you should know, you have girls screaming your name all hours of the night!" The girl crossed her arms defiantly.

His eyebrows rose in mock-surprize, "Oh? So that's a yes am I right?"

The bluenette sputtered "W-What! I-I never said that!" He smirked again all he needed was to push her a little further. "So tell me when you hear the girl screaming in pleasure and ecstasy, don't wish you know what it felt like?" He face turned beet red. "I know you and Naruto have fucked at your place before but I never hear you screaming like the girls over here. Don't you want to experience it too?"

In a flash he had her pinned to the bed, he couldn't wait to lick all of that pale, creamy skin of hers.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Wh-what...?" she noticed that he was leaning in closer, "W-Wait I'm dating Naruto-kun!"

He scoffed, "Does it honestly look like I care?" He spat out. His hand caressed her flat stomach. "S-Sasuke-kun I-I really shouldn't!" she tensed as his hand began to travel upwards.

He cupped her large breast in his hand and smirked when he heard her moan slightly, "And apparently you don't either," This time she didn't protest but instead looked away, biting her lip.

He had to admit her breasts were nice, and one of the biggest pair that he'd fondled. He bounced them in his hand a little, the had to be d-cups at least. Naruto had never really fondled her breasts that much, usually he would run up out of no where give her chest a hard squeeze and run off squealing like an idiot.

Her breasts were revealed and Sasuke actually had to stop and admire this beauty before him. Her breasts were big and full but incredibly soft to the touch. They were adorned with small, perk pink nipples that were begging for his attention. His fingers toyed with the light pink nipples. "Kyaah!" She mewed. Sasuke looked up at her, so she was sensitive was she?

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he lifted her left breast and sampled it in his mouth, bursting with confidence when he heard her trying to contain her squeals. His tounge lightly flicked the tip of her hardened nipple, teasing her. He wanted to her beg and moan his name for more. He wanted to show her that he was twice the man Naruto was.

His other hand ventured to her thighs spreading them apart; it caused her breath to hitch. Sasuke smirked again and told the girl to be patient. Pulling at her skirt he watched pale, luscious skin be revealed to him. Abandoning her breast he ventured between her thighs.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun will find out!" delicate hands wove through his raven lockes and gently pushed away.

Sasuke was not one to be deterred, "There's no way the dobe can get in here so just shut up and enjoy it." he barked at her.

He dove his head back into her thighs, giving each one a kiss and leaving no part of her skin unmarked. He drew closer to the juncture between her legs and planted his mouth on her inner thigh, licking and sucking her supple flesh and marking her as his. And Uchiha Sasuke was not one to share.

Her panties were gone in a flash, slyly he tucked them in the back pocket of his pants, it would be a nice souvenir for him later. Putting her legs together he raised them up so her knees touched her chest and took a good look at his prize.

"S-Sasuke! D-Don't look!" He wasn't letting up.

Her pussy was on full display for him. And she looked pretty tasty with her trimmed sapphire curls. He snorted, she kept herself so kempt and yet her boyfriend didn't even know how to appreciate it. Well he would let this delectable treat go to waste. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her hips, trapping Hinata in place, he breathed lightly on her pussy causing Hinata to squirm and shudder.

Sasuke started to lick the outer lips of her pussy, pausing to suck and lick her inner thighs. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stuck his tongue into her juicy wet pussy making her squeal his name again. He lapped at her pussy and made sure to stop and flick her clit. He stopped at her clit to give it the proper attention that it deserved. He flicked it up and down and stopped once in a while to suck at it.

Wanting to hear her squeal his name again he entered two of his fingers into her hot snatch, pumping it in and out and alternating from licking and sucking her abused clit. Sasuke curled his fingers looking for that one spot that would make her melt under him. He felt a bundle of nerves and pushed against it.

Hinata shuddered, " Oh god Sasuke!" Her fingered pulled at his hair.

Sensing that she was about to cum he added a third finger and sped up his tongue increasing her pleasure tenfold. Pushing against her G-spot constantly his pride soared as she came, "S-Sasuke!"

Ferociously, he pulled her up, kissing her, his tounge roamed very inch of her mouth claiming it as his. Hinata moaned at the taste of herself, she had forgotten all about studying, all about her morals, and all about Naruto. She wanted Sasuke and there was no denying it. Who knew she liked it rough?

They both pulled from the kiss leaving them both breathing heavily, Sasuke's member throbbed with the need for attention. He took her hand and placed it on his hard cock, she gasped."Have you ever given head?" he asked her.

She tilted her head, "No. What that?" It was official to Sasuke, Naruto had no idea what to do with Hinata. "Open your mouth."

Opening her mouth Sasuke unbuttoned his pants revealing his big nine-inch cock and slid it into her mouth. Sasuke smirked, here was sweet, innocent Hinata sucking his prick like a common whore. Backing up a bit Hinata gave his cock a kiss before revealing her tongue to lick at his member, like a lollipop.

Sasuke groaned and grasped her hair. This girl was driving him mad. His hand pushed her to take more of him into her wet mouth.

He couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke pulled her from his member and threw her onto the bed, he had to be inside her now! He pulled off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room, forgotten. Grabbing his member he held back a moan when he entered her. Kami she was so fucking tight! "Sasuke!" her hands clawed at his back leaving faint red marks.

He grabbed her hips and pounded furiously into her hot, wet pussy loving the way she was moaning for more. "Oh god Sasuke! Fuck me more please!" Sweat began to drip from their bodies, "How's this?" He hit a particular spot in her that made her shudder with each thrust. He was going to fuck her until all he knew was his name.

"Who do you want to fuck you? Me or Naruto." He ground their hips together loving the way she was melting under his touch. "You Sasuke! You!" He hands wove in his hair pulling it. "Kyaah! S-Sasuke I-I'm gonna- AAAAH!"

Her juices sprayed all over his member and his sheets, with each thrust you could hear Hinata's pussy squelch from all the juices. Pulling out Sasuke repositioned his member at her ass, "S-sasuke! Wait!" He plunged balls deep in her ass and almost melted when he felt how unbelievably hot and tight she was. She was probably a virgin here too.

He began to pound into her with the sound of his ball hitting her ass filling the air along with Hinata's screams. "God, Your so tight. I bet you like it too. Do you like getting fucked by my cock?"

"Oh my god Sasuke yes! Please fuck me more with your big cock!"

His hands let go of her hips and latched onto her breasts kneading them and pinching her nipples. His hips pistoned into hers, "I'm going to pump you full of my cum! Fuck!" He growled out at her before cumming inside of her, filling her with his baby batter. Hunching over he bit down on her shoulder marking her as his.

Sasuke pulled out before smirking at her again. Oh he was far from done, he had the energy to go all night long. Sasuke turned Hinata on her back, she moaned when she felt him slip back into her pussy.

She had just realized now that she was a part of his harem, one of those girls that would scream his name till morning. She say why now ... and for some reason Hinata found out that she truly didn't care.


End file.
